Wolf Moon
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sookie quickly learns that it is not a wise decision to be in a forest in the middle of the night...(rated T because of violence and gore)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _Yay my very first True Blood Fanfiction and I am so sorry for any mistakes, because I just started watching this show (I am almost done with Season 2).  
So please NO spoilers, thank you._

 _This came straight out of my slightly crazy mind._  
 _Just a spontaneous idea and since I like these two together..._  
 _Don't ask why. I don't even know it myself._

 _And this story is written in Sookie's POV ;)_

 _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes, because my first language isn't english._

 _And i would apperciate feedback very much (in the form of a comment and not just a fave, thank you)_

* * *

 **Wolf Moon**

Shuddering, I pulled the jacket more tightly around me and my steps quickened, as the cold wind tried to slip under my clothes.

Often I walked the path from Bill's house to my own home on foot.

But this night was different, I could feel that.

Thick clouds hung over my head, blocking my view of the beauty of the stars or the rays of the moon. It had become cool and I shuddered again. But this time it was not because of the persistent wind that still tugged at me.

No.

For some time I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me...or that something was lurking in the bushes...

Not a nice feeling and I tried to ignore it as good as I could.

I just wanted to go home.

The sun would rise soon and I had to catch up on much needed sleep, because I had spent the whole night with Bill. Sam would certainly not approve it, if I would come to work late again.

A rustling in the undergrowth tore me out of my thoughts and I stopped in my movements and listened into the night, but the sound was not repeated and almost I toyed with the idea, I would have imagined it, but I should be taught better.

When I sat down on the move again, a branch cracked and I wanted to turn around to look, but I didn't even get the chance to do so, as I got hit by an incredible force which threw me to the ground. I wanted to scream, but couldn't, because a giant hand...or paw... pressed my face into the dirt. I felt razor-sharp claws in my leg that tore deep wounds into my flesh.

I screamed. Screamed as loud as I could, but it sounded muffled, as my head was still pressed down into the dirt.

A low growl sounded in my ears, the claws were pulled back and I turned around until I lay on my back. When I could look at my attacker, I could feel how my eyes widened in fear.

Fur, black as the darkest night, covered his massive body.

I saw pointed ears on his head and a long snout, which was full of dagger-like teeth.

Long claws held me down, digging into the flesh of my shoulders and made me howl in pain.

A goddamn werewolf!

And I had thought that these beasts wouldn't be real!

Oh how wrong I have been!

The beast looked at me from reddish glowing eyes.

It snarled and growled, but the sound of his growling made my hair on my arms and the back of my neck stand up!

I was desperate to get out of this death grip, squirming back and forth, kicked out with my legs, trying to hit the wolf with my fists, but it wasn't working. The beast became even more furious, because the claws dug even deeper into my body and I saw how the werewolf opened his terrible mouth and presented me his fangs.

Fangs that would dug deep into my throat at any moment and kill me!

But it shouldn't come to that!

Before the beast ever got the chance to bite me, something broke out of the undergrowth with mad speed and hit the wolf, who then roared in anger.

I couldn't see who or what had saved me.

It all happened so fast and the pain in my body clouded my senses.

I heard screams and roars, when the two combatants attacked each other relentlessly.

Soon the forest floor was soaked with blood, but neither of them gave up.

I lifted my head in order to take a look at the spectacle in front of me.

My savior stood with his back to me and it was too dark to be able to recognize whom it was. The werewolf growled at him, dashed forward and tried to tear his throat apart with his claws, but his opponent was too fast for him and gave the wolf in turn a powerful bat. Howling, the beast fell against a tree and I heard bones break under the force of the impact.

"Go to hell and leave her alone!"

That voice...

I knew that voice.

As the realization hit me, the battle was already over.

The Wolf got clumsily back on his feet, growled one last time at us, before he ran back into the woods on all fours.

Only a howl in the darkness begat of his presence…

Then there was silence.

Only the sound of my own heartbeat that echoed in my ears and the sound of my blood was the only thing I could hear.

My savior was moving slowly towards me and knelt in front of me to look into my face.

I had counted on Bill, but the realization had shocked me, because Bill had not come to help me but...

"Eric…"

The word came over my lips in a whisper, so softly that I could barely hear it myself, but Eric seemed to have heard it, because the lips of the blonde Vampire curled into a soft smile.

A smile, that I had never seen on his face before.

And that smile I liked very much...maybe a bit too much…

"You shouldn't be in the forest so late and all alone, Miss Stackhouse."

The tone in his voice, I couldn't interpret, but the way he emphasized each word, the way my name sounded when it came over his lips, caused me comforting goosebumps.

No!

That couldn't be.

Not with him!

I belonged to Bill and not to him!

But...Eric had just saved my life and I was so grateful for this act.

I winced as he stretched out his hand to me and put it gently on my cheek and caressed me.

"Shall I take you home?"

I couldn't help it and nodded my head, which he commented with another smile.

Then he stood up, took my hand and helped me up as well.

"Come on Sookie. Let's go. I'll take you home and I will take care of your wounds."

Almost tenderly he put his arm around me and led me through the darkness of the night.

His lips curled into a grin and I could have sworn to have seen two white fangs.

Or maybe it was just my imagination.

Exactly, it was just imagination.

Because Eric knew I belonged to Bill.

At least I hoped that he knew that...

 **The End**


End file.
